


Soonseok Talk!

by seungsols



Series: Like, Comment, Subscribe! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Seokmin try to do the Best Friend Tag Challenge but realize just how bad they are at remembering things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soonseok Talk!

“Did you look up the questions?” Soonyoung asked as he handed Seokmin a bottle of water, sitting down next to him.

Seokmin nodded while searching on his phone for the tag as he took the water bottle. “I think so… It’s not a lot of questions, right?”

“Uh… I have no idea. This is our first time doing a video like this,” he snickered.

“Well, I guess we’re just winging it!”

Soonyoung nodded as he walked over to the camera to press the record button.

“Soonseok, talk!” The two said in unison. “Soonseok, talk! Everybody, talk! Kakao, talk! Baby, talk talk talk,” the two snickered.

“Hey Soonseokers!” Soonyoung began. “We were tagged by our Youtube friends, Seungkwan-ah and Hansol-ah to do the Best Friend Tag Challenge!”

“As some of you already know,” Seokmin continued, “we’re very good friends.”

“Very good friends indeed,” Soonyoung nudged Seokmin, as if he was implying something. “Anyway, we have the list of questions we’re going to ask each other,” he spoke as Seokmin showed his phone full of questions to the camera, “and see how much we know each other.”

“I’m pretty sure hyung knows everything about me,” Seokmin snickered. “Alright, so do you want to go first or do you want me to?”

“Uh– You pick.”

“I asked you first!”

“I asked you second!”

“You’re older!”

“You’re younger!”

The two shared an intense gaze before looking at the camera, remembering they were recording. “Haha,” Seokmin forced out a laugh, “see? We’re really close friends!” He slung his arm around Soonyoung, “that’s why hyung is going to start us off!”

“I am?” Soonyoung’s eyes grew wider.

“Yes!” Seokmin smiled as he looked at his phone, avoiding eye contact. “Question one!” he announced. “How and when did you meet?”

Soonyoung blinked. “Shit, when did we meet,” he whispered.

“Hyung! I thought you remembered!” Seokmin whispered back, a bit annoyed. 

“Was it at that one birthday party?”

“No, no! You’re thinking about when you met Minghao!”

“Then when did we meet??”

Seokmin groaned before he smiled back at the camera. “See? Best of friends.” He let go of Soonyoung before he flicked his hyung’s back. “We met at a talent show in tenth grade,” Seokmin answered. “I was singing with a couple of my friends and he was dancing.”

“Oh!” Soonyoung clappehis hands. “I remember now!” He smile at Seokmin before he looked back at the camera. “See? He should have gone first!” Before Seokmin could add on, Soonyoung snatched the phone to read the next question. “Question two! When is your best friend’s birthday?”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Seokmin sighed with a smile. “July–” he paused for a moment. Shit, when was his birthday?

“You don’t remember, huh?” Soonyoung asked with a glare.

“Of course I remember!” Seokmin answered in defense. “I just– need to think for a bit!”

“You’re horrible! Even I remember your birthday!”

“Oh, really?” Seokmin raise an eyebrow. He knew just how bad Soonyoung was at remembering dates, so he highly doubts his hyung would remember his birthday. “When is it?”

“February 18th!” 

Damn, he did know it. However, the only reason Soonyoung remembered was because he shared the exact same birthday as Hansol and, somehow, he never forgot Hansol’s birthday. “Now when’s mine?”

“It’s in July,” Seokmin stated again. Soonyoung nodded as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. “Uh– It’s in the middle of the month–”

“Fair enough!” Soonyoung flailed his arms in the air. “Let’s just move onto the next question!”

“Question three!” Seokmin read. “Who is your best friend’s favourite singer?” He looked up from his phone and straight into Soonyoung’s eyes. “I swear, if you don’t get this one–”

“Don’t look at me like that! I know!” In actuality, he didn’t. Seokmin was a very talented singer and he looked up to many singers, but which one was his favourite? Soonyoung wasn’t so sure. “Uh– oh!” he clapped his hands together. “Should I say your favourite male or female singer?” Oh, smooth move Soonyoung.

“Why don’t you say both?” Seokmin smirked at him.

Damn, smart move indeed, Soonyoung. “Uh–” he started, taking a risk at guessing, “Kye Bumsu…”

“Alright,” Seokmin nodded, “and the other?”

Holy shit, he got that one right. Soonyoung was on fire. He was sure he got the next one in the bag. “Uh– Son Dambi?”

Seokmin, completely surprised, clapped his hands together. “Wah, hyung, you actually remembered!” Soonyoung couldn’t believe it. He mentally patted himself on his back. “Hyung’s favourite artist is Justin Timberlake, if you guys wanted to know,” Seokmin added.

Soonyoung’s averted his head, feeling bad since Seokmin remembered but Soonyoung just winged that question. Seokmin handed over the phone as he scrolled. “Question four! What is your favourite thing you like to do together?”

Seokmin looked at Soonyoung who he eventually made eye contact with. “Shall we say it at the same time?”

Soonyoung gulped. “Are we thinking of the same thing?”

“I think so,” Seokmin exhaled. He leaned over to whisper. “If we mess up, we’ll just edit the video later,” he snickered. He moved back. “Okay, one, two, three–”

“Eating!” The two said as they cheered and began high-fiving each other before pulling in for a hug. 

“Wah, I can’t believe that happened!” Seokmin exclaimed.

“Me neither! I really thought you were going to say recording or something.”

“I thought you were going to say sleeping!” Seokmin laughed. Soonyoung laughed before he realized just how awkward that was for Seokmin to say. 

“Uh, guys, guys!” Soonyoung flailed his hands toward the camera. “He didn’t mean we  _sleep_  together!!” he panicked. “We just– take a lot of naps… far away from each other… but… in the same room…”

Seokmin practically chocked on his bottle of water as he realized what had just occured Soonyoung patted his back, hoping he didn’t need to perform CPR in front of the camera. Luckily, he didn’t.

–

From then on, they began to realize just how bad they are when it came to remember certain things about the other.

“Oh, this one is a good one!” Seokmin snickered as he read the phone over Soonyoung’s shoulder. “What is your best friend’s most embarrassing moment?”

“Excuse me? I was supposed to be reading the question!”

“Well, too bad,” Seokmin stuck his tongue out. “You were too slow.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes as Seokmin rubbed his hands together. “So this one time, in eleventh grade, hyung was trying to do this really awesome move for one of his performances, and–”

Seokmin couldn’t continue as Soonyoung covered his younger friend’s mouth with his hand and brought him straight down on the bed. “I thought we wouldn’t talk about this anymore!”

Gasping for air as he removed his hyung’s hand, Seokmin snickered. “The question told me to talk about your most embarrassing moment! I am just following the rules!”

Soonyoung groaned as he glared at his friend, still laying down next to him on the bed. “You’re so lucky that I wasn’t asked this question. I would totally expose your ass, telling our fans about that one time you Gangnam Styled across the street and a kid pulled down your pants while you were galloping!”

“Shhhhhh!” Seokmin hushed as he covered his friend’s mouth. Soonyoung started laughing even if his mouth was covered. “Okay, fine! I won’t say anything!”

With a cheeky smile, Soonyoung nodded before sitting straight up on the bed. Seokmin followed after. “Oh, that probably looked really weird on the camera…”

Seokmin waved it off. “We’ll either edit it out or add really cheesy love music to the scene.” He took his phone back and moved onto the next question.

The two went on with the questions, trying to remember every little fact about each other while trying to make sure the other doesn’t reveal their own secrets. Knowing these two who knew more embarrassing stories of each other rather than facts, it was quite difficult.

However, they managed to get through all the questions. Soonyoung won, but it wasn’t a glorious victory as he only got five out of the twenty questions correct. Seokmin got four and a half, the half being that he only got the birth month of Soonyoung’s birthday.

“Anyway,” Soonyoung clapped his hands together. “Thank you to Seungkwan-ah and Hansol-ah for tagging us. We tag Wonwoo and Mingyu to continue the Best Friend Tag Challenge!”

“Don’t forget to like this video and comment below on who’s the better friend!” Seokmin grinned as Soonyoung glared at him once more. “If you haven’t already, subscribe to our channel and follow us on our SNS sites!”

“Until next time, this has been–”

“Soonseok, talk!” The two said as they gestured their hands toward the camera. “Soonseok, talk! Everybody, talk! Kakao, talk! Baby, talk talk talk,” the two laughed as they waved farewell.


End file.
